


Dawn

by Sun_girl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU where WestAllen have another speedster kid, Alternate Universe, Barry Allen is The Flash, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Plot, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_girl/pseuds/Sun_girl
Summary: AU fanfic where Barry and Iris find out Nora isn’t there only speedster kidIt’s better than my summary Writing skills lol





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys I’m a new writer and this is my first fic so feel free to leave advice but don’t be too mean lol
> 
> Also this isn’t edited so sorry for any mistakes

Guys I could use a little help here!” Barry yelled over the intercom. “Right” said Cisco scrambling to the monitor “ Sorry me and Caitlin were arguing over whether Darth Vader is more powerf- “CISCO” Barry yelled. “ Not the point” Cisco mumbled ….. “ Anyways you’re gonna wanna try to phase out of his grasp barry.” “ I can’t…. I lose my powers when he touches me” barry gasped as the meta tightened his grip. Barry slowly felt himself losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen to his brain. Just then a ball of purple and yellow lighting erupted from out of nowhere and the meta was knocked to the ground. “Nora?” barry thought but before he could investigate the mysterious speedster was gone.  
“ What was that back there you blanked out on us for a second” said Cisco as Barry arrived in the cortex. “I’m fine i just i just… Where’s Nora I have to thank her for saving me!” Team Flash looked at him like he had grown an extra head “are you okay, Nora was here the entire time, I think we should run some brain scans” said Caitlin. “I’m fine, Iris can I talk to you for a sec” Barry asked. Once in the hallway Barry told Iris everything “ I saw another speedster, She looks just like Nora and has Nora’s lightning.” “ We’ll Barry maybe Nora just wanted to run off and save her dad without telling us.:” said Iris “No”Barry said “ This seems different it didn’t feel like this was Nora. I think something is up” “ Honey i’m sure there is some explanation for this don’t worry remember at least we caught the bad guy, now go get some rest.” Iris reached up to kiss his forehead before leaving him alone in the hallway. Barry had a feeling something was up and he had a very bad feeling that it had something to do with the timeline.  
The next week had gone by without any big problems Cicada still hadn’t reapeared and Barry only had to stop a few robberies here and their but still no sign of the speedster that had saved him from Vanish( Cisco approved name for the new meta of course). Barry was just about to head off to the speedlab when the monitor started beeping.He grabbed his suit and ran to CCPD. “Barry a inmate got loose and set off a bomb, you need to get everyone out of their” Cisco said through the intercom. This should be easy Barry thought to himself and he rushed into the building and whooshed all of it’s occupants outside. Then he heard a sharp scream come from inside the building. A officer was trapped under a large wall that collapsed during the blast “Cisco what do I do, my powers are still a little bit weakend from when Vanish touched me I can’t phase her through the wall!” “That won’t be a problem” said a voice that sounded just like Nora. He turned around and saw the same speedster that had helped him the other day. She looked just like Nora but she had long dark hair and a blue suit made of a jacket,pants, and a mask that only covered her eyes. “Who is that” he could hear Nora whispering through the intercom, you know, he had the same question. The mysterious speedster got the officer to safety and then reappered before Barry. “I’m Velocity” she said “No your XS, your Nora West-Allen” said Barry confused. “Listen I don’t know who that is but i’m Dawn, Dawn West-Allen” “West-Allen” Barry said groaning already feeling the migraine growing in his head. “Let me guess your my daughter from the future”. “ Yeah, and i’ve made a big mistake.” Not again Barry thought grabbing the back of his neck, he knew from the beginning that something was up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again. Thanks for reading lol. I’m currently not working on a second chapter but I plan too once I finish planning out the rest of the story. Its hard to make a plot that makes sense lol. If you have any ideas leave them in the comments. See You Soon (hopefully!)


End file.
